


Home Is Starting to Feel Like You

by nctinee



Series: Erlebnisse [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line is graduating, But that isn't the main thing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, No Dialogue, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Park Jisung is the bestest friend what can I say?, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), This is really just fluff I promise, Zhong Chen Le Needs a Hug, Zhong Chen Le-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctinee/pseuds/nctinee
Summary: And it's like his silent pleas have been answered by the gods, because Park Jisung in all his shy glory is staring at him with wide eyes and raw bitten lips, worry in his brows. He doesn't need to ask if his best friend is okay, because he can tell Chenle's not, and he wants to cry for a whole different reason now because who needs a stupid rainbow cake when Jisung is there to help him feel better, stable and unwavering.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Series: Erlebnisse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Home Is Starting to Feel Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I posted something over 5 hours ago, yes I know I need to update Netherfield Motel, yes I know Erlebnisse's 1 year anniversary is in 9 days (THAT'S INSANE I'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR A YEAR), but I DON'T CARE IT'S 2:30 IN THE MORNING I'M EMO OKAY LET ME WRITE MY PLATONIC CHENSUNG

During Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Yangyang's graduation party, Chenle finds himself sitting at one of the round tables alone, pushing cake around on his plate while watching his friends dance to a rap playlist Johnny had put on. He had tried to put on the most sincere smile he could for the older boys, but something in him just wouldn't let him be happy for one night, so here he sits, eyeing the rainbow cake sliding around on his plate with a pout.

It wasn't like he was trying to be sad. It was just that being here makes him think about the future, and that soon he'll be where the other five are, free of the shackles that high school holds them to and left to explore the world on their own. He thinks that no matter how many times his friends try to comfort him, he believes that he'll be left behind in their wake with no one by his side, left to fend for himself.

He'll be all alone for his senior year while his brother and all of his friends are off at college, moving forward with their lives and developing relationships that he won't be apart of.

He doesn't want to admit it, but he's scared.

He feels a few tears gather in his eyes as he watches Johnny lift Donghyuck up bridal style and swing him around, Mark and Renjun laughing in the background while Jeno and Jaemin slow dance in their own little world. Ten and Taeyong are having a dance battle while Jaehyun tugs a shy Sicheng into his lap, Yukhei and Guanheng laughing at the younger's blushing face. The absence of Taeil, Kun, Doyoung, and Dejun are obvious, but no one tries to fill in the missing spaces with uncomfortable laughter, content to leave the four people-shaped holes in their hearts empty.

Most of all, he misses his brother. He feels like he hasn't seen Kun in years even though it's only been a few months, and he just wants someone to comfort him right now. He loves Jaemin and Jisung to death, but their hugs can't compare to Kun's. They're like the 8th wonder of the world in his opinion.

He pushes the cake around on his plate a bit more, taking a petulant bite of the food that seems like it's taunting him, tears threatening to fall a bit more. It isn't _fair_ that tonight is supposed to be happy and he's supposed to be celebrating with his friends that have become a second family to him because tonight is a big night for them, and he just feels like he's raining on their parade. It doesn't help that no one acknowledges him either, choosing to skip over his mental breakdown in favor of letting loose for the night—and who can blame them? He wouldn't want to deal with his bullshit either.

He goes to take another bite of the cake because it's _good_ okay—when a hesitant tap on his shoulder draws him out of his depressive mood.

And it's like his silent pleas have been answered by the gods, because Park Jisung in all his shy glory is staring at him with wide eyes and raw bitten lips, worry in his brows. He doesn't need to ask if his best friend is okay, because he can tell Chenle's not, and he wants to cry for a whole different reason now because who needs a stupid rainbow cake when Jisung is there to help him feel better, stable and unwavering.

Jisung pulls him up when he doesn't say anything, and they end up in a little secluded area of trees just beyond the fairy-lit party and their friends' eyes.

Jisung doesn't say anything as he pulls out his phone and earbuds, screen already open on YouTube. He holds an earbud out to Chenle, eyes wide and imploring, and he takes it with a small smile because he knows what Jisung is doing. They've done it a million times now.

Whenever one of them gets sad or angry, the other would come over and they'd listen to a song to calm down, just existing in the moment together to forget all the bad stuff. Sometimes they don't even say anything to each other, friendship strong enough to tell when the other needed calming down.

And tonight is no different, since Jisung didn't even need to ask him if anything was wrong, just taking him to a place away from prying eyes so they could calm down together.

When he puts the earbud in his ear, Jisung hits his phone screen and slips the device back into his hoodie pocket so they aren't blinded by the bright light. The beginning melody of a song he doesn't recognize plays, but it picks up his mood immediately, steel drums and flowy vocals making him smile involuntarily.

He expects this to just be how they normally go about listening to song together, just standing a few feet apart with their eyes closed, but Jisung surprises him yet again, pulling him into a hug and hooking his chin over the shorter's shoulder.

And then, _then_ the familiar voice of Taylor Swift starts singing about school bells and sidewalk chalk, and his mood drops _again_ but in a good way, because Jisung is playing _"It's Nice To Have A Friend"_ and _how_ does Jisung know exactly how he feels tonight. _How_ is he so perfect.

They end up letting the song play two more times, Chenle finally letting his tears soak into Jisungs's hoodie as his best friend pats his back and pets his hair, slowly rocking them to the beat of the song. He thinks he can hear Jisung sniffle around the second playthrough when the trumpets come in, but he's too busy loosing himself in the music to know for sure.

Eventually his tears subside, and he calms down enough to squeeze Jisung a little harder before letting go, a silent "Thank you," that he knows the other will understand.

Jisung puts the earbuds away and seems to hesitate on saying something before giving up and just holding his hand out, another silent gesture that has been done many times before. Chenle recalls the line, _"Something gave you the nerve to touch my hand,"_ and smiles again as he places his smaller palm in Jisung's bigger one, slotting their fingers together.

They make their way out of the trees, sweet voice crooning, _"It's nice to have a friend,"_ in their heads, hands linked like puzzle pieces, hearts beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay explaination: the only reason I wrote this in an hour (this took me an HOUR I cannot believe that) was because I was watching the "Jisung loves Chenle" and "Chenle loves Jisung" videos by pon de dream on YT (highly recommended) and I fell in love with the little bit of music that played on the Chenle one so I needed to know what song it was and was surprised when it said Taylor Swift, but the second I listened to "It's Nice To Have A Friend" I DIED and almost started crying. I got myself together at around 1 to write this, and now we're here. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed at my expense :,)


End file.
